megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Adventure Rockman/Episode 1
Super Adventure Rockman episode 1, . Mega Man (Rockman) has 100 HP and his default weapon is the Mega Buster (Rock Buster), which can charge energy for a more powerful shot. He obtains additional weapons during the story, each with 100 points of energy. If a weapon's energy ends, it can't be used until it is refilled. The player starts the episode with one Energy Tank (エネルギー缶, Energy Can), three Weapon Energy Recovery (武器エネルギー回復) items, and the Information Cards of Rembakun, Neo Metall, Hari Harry, Kerog, Returning Monking, Pepe, Yambow, Robbit and Petit Friender. The player can save the game after each battle, except for the battle against Quick Man. It is also possible to save after the animation Ra Moon is introduced and after completing the episode. Each episode occupies one slot from the Memory Card that can keep up to three saves. Start the adventure in part 1. 1 In the year 20XX, an earthquake happens in the Amazon Rainforest and ancient ruins surface from the ground. The United Nations gathered scientists from around the world to analyze the ruins, discovering that a strong electromagnetic wave is coming from the temple in the area. The electromagnetic field destroyed any vehicle and tool that approached it, making further analyzes impossible. One year later, the United Nations ceased formal investigations, claiming that the ruins were from the Mayan civilization and naming them Lanfront Ruins. The pyramid was named Temple of the Moon. Three years later, Dr. Wily goes to the Amazon Rainforest to investigate the ruins. Still far away from them, the field causes his vehicle to stop working and his compass becomes useless. Although surprised by its effects, Wily is determined and continues on foot. Weeks later, in Dr. Light's Laboratory, Rush and Beat are playing outside, Mega Man (Rockman) is in front of a computer, and Dr. Light (Dr. Right) is looking another computer in the same room. Dr. Light is surprised by what he sees. This is the first time the player can make a choice: ...なんだろう？ ("...wonder what is it?") *ふり向く ("Turn around") to see what surprised Dr. Light. (Recommended for the story and for those looking to have as many animations as possible in the replay that becomes available after completing the episode) *ふり向かない ("Don't turn around") to ignore it. (Recommended for those who want to proceed as fast as possible, but skipped parts will not appear in the replay) 2 Mega Man asks what Dr. Light is seeing, and Light explains that the field around the Temple of the Moon is getting stronger. In the moment it is not a problem, but its faster increase concerns Dr. Light. Roll enters the room and asks if that's the place Dr. Wily went, and Mega Man believes that there may be a connection. Proceed to 3. 3 Mega Man remembers that one month ago, Dr. Wily was working with Dr. Light. The two doctors see an increase in the electromagnetic field from the Lanfront Ruins, but have no clue of what is causing it. Dr. Light asks Mega Man to contact the United Nations to investigate the ruins one more time, but Dr. Wily asks them to let him handle the investigation, wanting to make something good so people can forgive his past actions. Mega Man returns to the present by a sudden noise. Roll has collapsed, breaking the glasses she was carrying. Roll is taken to the laboratory, where Dr. Light examines her. Light realizes that the strong electromagnetic field from the ruins are starting to affect the entire planet, weakening robots around the world. As Roll is a girl robot, and one of the first of her kind, she was affected first, but soon it will spread and destroy everything electronic. えっ！？ ("Eh!?") *心配する ("Worry") and ask if Roll will be fine. (Longer, recommended for story) *心配しない ("Don't worry"). (Faster) 4 Mega Man asks if Roll will be alright, but Dr. Light believes that, if the field continues getting stronger, in two weeks it will short out her microchip. The field doesn't show any signs of getting weaker, and he can't do anything if it causes Roll, and the robots around the world, stop functioning. Without the robots and electricity, it would also be the end for the humans. Mega Man is now very worried about Roll's condition. Proceed to 5. 5 Suddenly, the monitors in Dr. Light's Laboratory light up and Dr. Wily appears on them. Dr. Wily declares that everyone around the world refused to recognize his genius, and now he is inside the Temple of the Moon, harnessing its power. He demands the world to surrender to him in a period of two weeks. Dr. Light prepares Mega Man, Rush, and Beat to go to the Lanfront Ruins by coating them with an electromagnetic shield. However, it only lasts for two weeks, so Mega Man must discover the source of the EM field and destroy it before it happens, or else he and the world may come to an end. Cut Man, Guts Man, Ice Man, Bomb Man, Fire Man, and Elec Man are also in the laboratory, and once they are given the immunization from the EM field, they will go to the ruins to help Mega Man. With a jet, Mega Man, Rush and Beat travel to the Amazon Rainforest, and Dr. Light says that he will give support by sending Item Boxes to the area. Their vehicle is affected by the electromagnetic waves, and Mega Man abandons it before it crashes in the water, proceeding with Rush Jet. In the forest, he is attacked by Rembakuns. 連続爆撃！レンバクン ("Continuous Bombing! Rembakun") This is the first battle in the game and is very simple, serving as a training to the player. Each Rembakun and bomb goes down in one hit. There is a total of 18 Rembakuns, each dropping one bomb, and each Rembakun that passes reduces their total life even when not destroyed. The battle ends after all of them pass or are destroyed. The player can't lose this battle even when hit in the animation (6 damage) and all 18 bombs here (5 damage each), but if this happens Mega Man with be left with only 4 HP. As destroying the Rembakuns isn't required to win, focus on their bombs if they manage to drop any. :After the battle... 6 Mega Man defeats the Rembakuns, but shortly after he is swarmed by Metalls. Mega Man and Beat escape from them and reach a fork in the road. Beat suggests to take the left path. どっちに行こう？ ("Which way to go?") *右に行く ("Go to the right") (Shortcut with a battle) *左に行く ("Go to the left") (Recommended) 7 Mega Man is surrounded by Metalls and has no choice but to fight them. 危険！メットールの罠 ("Danger! Trap of Metall") Mega Man fights against Neo Metalls. They jump back and forth and attack by shooting from their mouth or ramming Mega Man. *Victory *Defeat (Game Over) 8 Mega Man finds an Item Box containing an Information Card with data from Metal Man and Heat Man. As he continues, he reaches another fork and wonders if he should now go to the right. *右に行く ("Go to the right"). (Recommended path with an item) *左に行く ("Go to the left"). (Longer path with a battle) 9 Mega Man decides to continue by the left path, and is attacked by three Returning Monkings. Arrows appear in the screen: *Dodge left or right: Mega Man avoids some attacks from the Monkings and attacks them. *Hit: Mega Man suffers 6 points of damage. It is game over if this drops his HP to 0. If not, fight the Monkings. 追撃！トリプルモンキング ("Pursuit! Triple Monking") Mega Man fights three Returning Monkings. They attack with rocket punches and by jumping on Mega Man. *Victory *Defeat (Game Over) 10 After taking care of the Monkings, Mega Man proceeds until he reachs a large abyss in the path. Beat suggests that it is safer to go around it. どうしよう？ ("What to do?") *まわり道をする ("Make a detour"). (Faster) *まわり道をしない ("Don't make a detour"). (Longer, but this is actually safer for the player and recommended for story) 11 Seeing that the pit goes a long distance, Mega Man decides to try jumping over it as they don't have much time. Mega Man barely manages it, hanging in the edge. While going up, Beat warns him of a Metal Blade coming in his direction. Mega Man dodges by lowering down in the pit and nearly falls. Jumping out of it, he attacks the direction the blade came from and tells Metal Man to show up. Doing as he asked, Metal Man reveals himself, starting a battle between the two robots. 12 Mega Man walks back and a Metal Blade comes out of nowhere. Arrows appear in the screen: *Dodge *Hit 13 While walking through the jungle, Mega Man encounters Cut Man. Knowing that Dr. Wily is trying to take over the world, Dr. Light believes that there is a possibility of him rebuilding his past robots, so Cut Man took an Information Card (with data from Bubble Man) for Mega Man, just in case. Thinking that travelling together isn't safe, Cut Man decides to go in different way. As he leaves, a Metal Blade appears flying in Mega Man's direction. Arrows appear in the screen: *Dodge *Hit 14 Mega Man defeats the Metalls and finds an Information Card with data about Metal Man in their remains. Suddenly, a Metal Blade appears flying. Arrows appear in the screen: *Dodge *Hit 15 Mega Man is hit by the Metal Blade and loses 6 HP. If HP reaches 0, it's Game Over. If not, Metal Man appears and challenges Mega Man. 16 Mega Man dodges the Metal Blades and attacks in the direction they come from. He knows it is Metal Man and tells him to appear. Metal Man shows up laughing and says that he will cut him into pieces. They start fighting. メタルブレードの恐怖 ("Terror of the Metal Blade") The first boss, Metal Man. He attacks by throwing Metal Blades while jumping back and forth. After losing half of his health, sometimes he will throw three blades at a time and also attack by holding two Metal Blades and approach Mega Man to slice him with them. *Victory *Defeat 17 Mega Man is injured and falls, and when Metal Man is about to finish him with a Metal Blade, a Rolling Cutter appears and hits his blade. For his surprise, Cut Man appears and saves Mega Man, taking him to a safe place. When the injured Mega Man awakens, Beat suggests to not try fighting again. ...どうしよう？ ("...what to do?") *あきらめない ("Don't give up") *あきらめる ("Give up") 18 Mega Man says he can't give up, for the sake of the world and Roll. He fights Metal Man again. 19 Mega Man agrees and thinks that they should return to the lab for repairs. 20 After defeating Metal Man, Mega Man obtains the Metal Blade and continues. Meanwhile, a mysterious figure is watching them. Mega Man finds the Amazon River and Beat suggests to use Rush Marine. どうしよう？ ("What to do?") *水中に行く ("Go in the water") *水中を行かない ("Don't go in the water") 21 Mega Man says that the Amazon River is dangerous, and decides to go by land. As he walks, rocks starts falling. *Dodge left *Dodge right *Hit 22 Mega Man isn't able to dodge a rock in time and is hit, losing 6 HP and falling down. He tries again. *Dodge left *Dodge right *Hit As long as Mega Man's health is enough, the player can try any amount of times. However, it will be game over if his HP reaches 0. 23 Mega Man dodges to the right and is attacked by Robbits. Arrows appear in the screen: *Dodge: Mega Man avoids their missiles and faces the rabbit robots. *Hit: Mega Man loses _ HP and attacks the Robbits. よけろ！ニンジンミサイル ("Yokero! Carrot Missile") Battle against Robbits. They attack with carrot missiles. *Victory *Defeat 24 Mega Man dodges a rock to the left and slides down the rocky area. In the bottom, three Petit Frienders attack him. Arrows appear in the screen: *Dodge: Mega Man avoids the attack from the Petit Frienders and Counterattacks. *Hit: Mega Man loses 6 HP and attacks the Petit Frienders. 谷間の罠 ("Valley Trap") Battle against three Petit Frienders. *Victory *Defeat 25 After the battle, Guts Man sees Mega Man and calls him. Guts Man gives Bubble Lead and says that he found Bubble Man defeated, Mega Man wondering who took him down. Beat found an Energy Tank and gives it to Mega Man, restoring _ HP. Mega Man is attacked by Heat Man and they fight. 灼熱の炎！ヒートマン ("Incandescent Flames! Heatman") Heat Man battle. Atomic Fire and fire *Victory *Defeat 26 Mega Man defeats Heat Man with Bubble Lead and proceeds. 27 Mega Man decides to go by the river and whistles. Rush appears and turns into Rush Marine as they dive in the river. When they surface, Beat warns them of a large tree trunk going in their direction. Arrows appear in the screen: *Dodge right (used automatically if none is selected) *Dodge left *Dodge down 28 Mega Man avoids the log by diving. When he resurfaces, several Pepes are moving in his direction, and he prepares to fight them. 突進ペンギン、ぺぺ ("Penguin Charge, Pepe") Pepe battle. Similar to the Rembakun battle, they fly in groups of three or four and their total health is dropped when they are destroyed or hit Mega Man and leave. However, they don't fly in a straight line, making it harder to hit them, and there is a total of 17 Pepes, each hit causing 10 points of damage. This makes them more dangerous than the Rembakuns, specially if the player's health got low in previous battles. Still, Pepes go down in one hit and only cause damage if they manage to reach Mega Man, so they should not be a big problem. *Victory *Defeat 29 Mega Man takes down the robots, but a whirlpool appears below him and the water pushes him up. When he falls, arrows appear in the screen: *Dodge *Hit 30 Mega Man dodges the log to the left. Suddenly, Yambow appears flying in his direction. Arrows appear in the screen: *Dodge: Mega Man dodges the Yambows and attacks them. *Hit: Mega Man suffers _ points of damage and attacks the Yambows. ? Yambow battle. 31 Mega Man defeats the Yambows. Whirpool push. *Dodge *Hit 32 Rush dodges the trunk to the right, and Mega Man thanks him. Suddenly, a whirlpool appears and pushes them up. When Mega Man falls, arrows appear in the screen: *Dodge *Hit 3X Mega Man is damaged _ HP. Bubble Man appears and challenges Mega Man. ? Mega Man dodges the attacks and shots a rock, revealing Bubble Man behind it. Bubble Man challenges Mega Man. 水中の戦い ("Underwater Battle") Fight against Bubble Man. He attacks with Bubble Lead. When his health is low, he will also create bubbles to act as shields for him. *Victory *Defeat ? Mega Man defeats Bubble Man with Metal Blade and returns to the surface, finding Guts Man. Guts Man gives him Atomic Fire, and says that he found Heat Man defeated. Mega Man wonders who did it, and Beat finds an Energy Tank, giving it to Mega Man and recovering 20 HP. The E Tank is also added to his inventory. Mega Man thanks them and continues. ワイリーのなぞ ("The Secret of Dr. Wily") Inside the Temple of the Moon, Dr. Wily watches Mega Man in a screen. He remembers the events that happened before. Dr. Wily enters the Temple of the Moon and falls in a trap, going a long way down. After landing, he sees a large spherical machine, and takes his computer to analyze it. Suddenly, Ra Moon. Metal Man. revival of Dr. Wily's robots. Quick Man. After this scene, the player can save the game and continue. ? Mega Man finds an Item Box with Information Cards containing data of Flash Man, Quick Man and Shadow Man. Suddenly, three Hari Harrys appear rolling in his direction. Arrows appear in the screen: *Dodge: Mega Man dodges the porcupine robots and fights them. *Hit: Mega Man loses 6 HP and fights the thorny robots. 回転！トゲトゲマシーン ("Rotation! Toge Toge Machine") Battle against Hari Harrys. Similar to the Rembakun battle, three of them appear at a time, and their total health drops when one goes away. However, they are more dangerous as they have more health and will first attack by launching multiple needles, and their last attack is rolling in Mega Man's direction, which causes damage before they disappear. Twelve Hari Harrys appear, and the battle ends when all are destroyed or leave. *Victory *Defeat ? The battle was tiring for Mega Man, but he has no time to rest as a Kerog appears and releases several Petit Kerogs. Arrows appear in the screen: *Dodge: Mega Man dodges the blasts and fights back. *Hit: Mega Man loses _ HP and attacks the Kerogs. 爆発！ケロケロ爆弾 ("Explosion! Kero Kero Bomb") Battle against Kerogs. It starts with one Kerog releasing multiple Petit Kerogs that explode on contact. After the Kerog is defeated, two Kerogs appear. They slowly jump to the sides and also keep releasing Petit Kerogs. The battle ends when the two Kerogs are destroyed. The Kerogs aren't dangerous on their own, but their infinite supply of Petit Kerogs can cause great harm. Focus on destroying nearby Petit Kerogs first and attack the Kerogs when it is safe. Up to five Petit Kerogs can be present at a time. *Victory *Defeat ? Mega Man is tired and takes a break to catch his breath, but is suddenly attacked. However, he doesn't see anything. He wonders what happened. Arrows appear in the screen: *Dodge:Mega Man asks who is there, and Flash Man reveals himself. *Hit:Mega Man is hit again, losing _ HP, and asks who is there, and Flash Man reveals himself. 時間を越えろ！ ("Break Through Time!") Flash Man battle. Flash Man "warps" back and forth and attacks with a Time Stopper shot. His attack is cancelled when he is damaged while using it. If he hits, Mega Man suffers the player's aim will move slower for a while. When his health is halved, sometimes he will warp and attack faster. *Victory *Defeat ? Mega Man is knocked down by Flash Man, and as he prepares to finish him, a Rolling Cutter appears. Flash Man dodges it and Cut Man appears to save Mega Man, angering Flash Man. Cut Man takes Mega Man to a safe place. When he awakens, Beat suggests to *(Same continue from Metal Man) *(Same quit from metal) ? Mega Man is defeated by Heat Man and collapses. Fortunately, Guts Man finds him and he awakens. Guts Man tells him to not overdo it and leave the rest to Dr. Light's other robots. ? Mega Man is defeated by Bubble Man and is taken by the river's currency. Fortunately, Guts Man finds him and he awakens. Guts Man is glad he is fine and tells him to not overdo it and leave the rest to Dr. Light's other robots. どうしよう・・・？ ("What to do...?") *あきらめない ("Don't give up") *あきらめる ("Give up") ? Mega Man says he can't give up. [[#|He fights BOSS Man again]]. ? Mega Man agrees and thinks that they should return to the lab for repairs. ? Mega Man defeats Flash Man with a Metal Blade and continues. After a while, he finds the Lanfront Ruins and celebrates with Beat, but Quick Man interrupts them by saying that he could easily defeat Mega Man, but wants a good battle. どうする！？ ("What to do!?") *戦う ("Fight") (Recommended to obtain his weapon) *戦わない ("Don't fight") (Faster) Quick Man Quick Man battle. Quick Man moves fast and attacks by throwing Quick Boomerangs. Time Stopper is recommended to slow him down. Quick Man changes his tactic after losing half of his health, now attacking by spinning himself. Quick Man can't be destroyed, the battle ending when his health reaches 1000 or less and resulting in Mega Man obtaining his Quick Boomerang. Like Quick Man, the player can't be defeated, the battle ending when Mega Man's health gets to 32% or less, but if this happens he will not gain Quick Man's weapon. If Mega Man's health is in this condition in the beginning of the battle, it will only end when he is hit, giving a small chance to the player obtain his weapon. Use an Energy Tank if needed. After the battle... ? Mega Man tries to talk with Quick Man. Shadow Man appears and attacks. Quick Man protects Mega Man. Angry, Mega Man says that he will not forgive Shadow Man and rises his buster, recovering his health to 100%. They prepare to fight to the death. 死闘！友情の戦い ("Deathmatch! The Battle of Friendship") Shadow Man battle. He starts the battle by spinning alongside two shadow clones and throwing Shadow Blades. Only the original can be harmed, which can be indentified with the aim as the arrows around it only appear while aiming to the original. After losing enough health, he will stop spinning and create four copies, and the five Shadow Mans will start throwing bigger Shadow Blades. If Quick Boomerang was obtained, its wide range can be useful as it can easily hit Shadow Man and his copies. If not available, charge shots and Metal Blades actually cause more damage, but are harder to hit, and although Time Stopper causes the least damage, it temporarily stops his fast movements. *Victory *Defeat ? Shadow Man hits Mega Man with a Shadow Blade, and while he is down, Shadow Man destroys him with a buster shot. Shadow Man laughs as smoke comes from when Mega Man is. Afterwards... (despite Mega Man exploding) Defeat Mega Man falls, and while on the ground, a hologram of Dr. Light appears, telling him to return. Return to the lab. Game Over Back in Dr. Light's Laboratory, Mega Man is fully repaired, but Roll dies. Dr. Light and Mega Man lament the loss, and knowing that soon this will also be the fate of the world, they have a sad hug. Dr. Wily sees them from a screen and is happy to have finally conquered the world, all thanks to the mysterious Ra Moon. Earth is shown, and it decays. :'GAME OVER Ending Mega Man destroys Shadow Man. Tired, he takes a break, but Quick Man calls him. Quick Man says that if what Mega Man told him is true, then Dr. Wily is being used, but he perishes before he can reveal anything. Mega Man cries, but he is determined to continue. Afterwards the player can save the clear game for additional content. After saving, the credits roll and it shows a preview of the [[Super Adventure Rockman/Episode 2|next episode: To the Death! Wily Numbers]]. Credits :ロックマン (Rockman) ::折笠 愛 (Ai Orikasa) :ドクターワイリー (Doctor Wily) ::青野 武 (Takeshi Aono) :ドクターライト (Doctor Right) ::飯塚昭三 (Shōzō Iizuka) :ロール (Roll) ::吉田古奈美 (Konami Yoshida) :渕崎ゆり子 (Yuriko Fuchizaki) :小野健一 (Kenichi Ono) :岡野浩介 (Kōsuke Okano) :陶山章央 (Akio Suyama) :森久保祥太郎 (Showtaro Morikubo) :ナレーター (Narrator) ::若本規夫 (Norio Wakamoto) :オープニング (Opening) ::ELECTRICAL COMMUNICATION :エンディング (Ending) ::BLANDNEW WAY (sic) :::作詞・曲：尾澤拓実 (Song Lyrics: Takumi Ozawa) :::編曲：高橋圭一・GANĀSIÁ (Arrangement: Keiichi Takahashi ・ GANĀSIÁ) :::唄・演奏：GANĀSIÁ (Song Performance: GANĀSIÁ) :アニメ監督 (Anime Director) ::奥村吉昭 (Yoshiaki Okumura) :脚本 (Script) ::康村 諒 (Ryou Yasumura) :美術監督 (Art Director) ::亀崎経史 (Keiji Kamezaki) :作画監督 (Animation Director) ::我妻 宏 (Hiroshi Azuma) :企画制作 (Planning) ::斎藤友彦 (Saitoh Tomohiko) :プロデューサー (Producer) ::稲船敬二 (Keiji Inafune) :制作協力 (Production Collaboration) ::ビジョンユニバース (Vision Universe) :Presented by Capcom Episode 1 Clear After completing the episode, the player can load the complete save file in episode 2 to start it with all weapons acquired in the first episode. The save can also be used in the options from episode 1 to view a Replay (リプレイ) of all animations the player saw, the Ending (エンディング), and the Episode 2 Notice (Episode.2 予告). Like the game, the player can pause during the Replay, but it can't skip scenes. The whole Replay can be cancelled to return to the menu. Path suggestions for a long replay: *See Dr. Light > Worry about Roll > ... **Meet Cut Man > Fight Pepe > Bubble Man > ... **Fight Returning Monking > Jump the pit > Fight Friender/Robbit > Heat Man > ... ***Don't fight Quick Man to cut the common battle start animation (but this results in the loss of his weapon) > End *Don't get hit when arrows appear as it replaces or cuts part of the animation to show a damage scene. The exception is Flash Man's attack, which shows an extra scene when hit. *The scenes shown when defeated by a boss aren't present in replays. This may be due to the possibility of multiple defeats causing them to repeat multiple times. Fastest path choices: *Ignore Dr. Light > Don't worry with Roll > Fight Neo Metalls > River (Bubble Man path) > Dodge log to the right > Don't fight Quick Man to skip the battle (but his weapon is lost) > End *While dodging when arrows appear in the screen is faster, getting hit by Metal Man and Bubble Man is faster than avoiding their attacks as the dodge animation is longer. However, be mindful that this will lower the health. The overall best path is up to the player, but it is recommended to fight Quick Man to obtain his Quick Boomerang. Category:Game walkthroughs